


Open Up Your Eyes (Song Fic)

by Ren_Allen



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders - Freeform, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders - Freeform, Dark Sides, Deceit Sanders - Freeform, Gen, Logic | Logan Sanders - Freeform, Morality | Patton Sanders - Freeform, One Shot, Sanders Sides (Video Blogging RPF), Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-27 05:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14418528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_Allen/pseuds/Ren_Allen
Summary: Open Up Your Eyes (Song Fic)Chatacters: Deceit Sanders, Virgil Sanders Mentioned at the End: Patton Sanders, Roman Sanders, Logan SandersPairings: None, Parental Anxceit (Not Very Healthy)Based on the MLP movie’s Song: Open Up Your EyesSummary: Virgil has been taken back to the Dark Sides. Hidden with in the subconscious Deceit reveals why he wants Virgil back with them. Slight Paternal Anxceit . I fixed some of the lyrics to better fit the SandersSides universe. But anyways enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These Fics are never edited so bare with me.

Virgil sat in the middle of the room bound by invisible chains. Across from him sat Deceit. He looked at Virgil with a slight sneer that taunted him. He glared back at the snake like trait and struggled to move within the grip Deceit’s power had over him. “Why am I here Deceit?” he growls out as he struggles. “And No lies! I know that even you can tell the truth you bastard.” he grits out. 

Deceit looked at the younger trait the smug grin never leaving his lips “Why dear Virgil, isn’t obvious.” He stood up and circled around the anxious side and laughed a bit “Believe it or not Anxiety I only brought you to protect you. Protect you from them” he stops in front of Virgil. 

“What are you on about? Protect me from what!? All they’ve been to me is kind and accepting! Why do you keep twisting everything?!” He growls out as he struggles. 

“You are too naive and young to understand Anxiety. You are blinded by a fantasy you so desperately want. They never will truly accept you. You will always be anxiety to them. You may hold a bigger purpose in keeping Thomas safe, but one wrong move” he leans down “And they will turn on you” he says losing that smug grin. His face was serious as he stood back up and turned his back to the young dark trait. 

Virgil froze and glared, the words hurting him more than he would like to admit. “You’re lying! They… They wouldn’t turn on me! They’re my family!” he argued. “What proof do you have that they’d ever abandon me?!” he yelled. He flinches as Deceit turns and leans down at him. 

Deceit’s eyes held a hidden hurt and evident hatred as he spoke with such vigorous venom in his voice “I know dear Anxiety because that’s what they did to me. Its the whole reason I took you under my wing” he stands up. “You have much to learn” The room began to shift, Virgil remaining in his spot on the ground Deceit’s hold becoming more tight. 

Virgil struggled more and hissed as the hold became stronger and painful. “What are you even saying? Those three would never-” He was silenced with a wave of a hand. 

“Silence” Deceit took a breath before looking at Anxiety as he began his monologue.

“It’s time you learned a lesson” 

He began circling the younger trait. He knelt down and grabbed Virgil chin forcing him to look into his eyes 

“It’s time that you understand… Don’t ever count on anybody else, me or any other side.”

He let go and stood back up. 

Virgil watched his eyes wide as Deceit spoke his words echoing in his head. He tried hard to block out the liars voice but he became captured by the emotion in the other’s voice. Emotions that he’s never once heard. 

“I once hoped for for friendship and find a place among our kind.”

Deceits voice shook as he spoke his chest tightening as he yelled.

“But those were just childish wishes of someone who was blind!” 

He turns on his heel and looms over Virgil, tears already welling in his eyes. 

“Open up your eyes! See the world from where we stand! We among the Dark Sides, hidden by my command” 

His voice becomes louder as he continues stepping around Virgil. 

“Open up your eyes and give up your sweet fantasy land!” 

His voice cracks and gives away his desperation. He whispered before turning and waving his hand as a memory was pulled up.

“It’s time to grow and get wise… Come now my little one… Open up your eyes” 

Virgil watched helpless. This was a side of deceit that he had never really known. Deceits words wormed their way into his head as he too felt tears welling in his eyes. Was what his former guardian saying true… Was he really hoping for something that was never meant to be. He watched Deceit pull up a… a memory… 

Deceit’s own memory played out for them. Times where Deceit was valued, as Thomas was growing as a child. Where his white lies saved him from trouble. He watched as the three sides he called family acted harmoniously with Deceit as children. 

“We all start out the same, with simple naive trust. Shielded from the many ways that Life’s not fair or just” 

Deceit watched as the sides in his memory began to blame him when Thomas got into bigger problems because of his lying. He watched as they all began to turn their backs on him. Logan… Roman and the last… Patton. He felt anger boil in him.

“But then there comes a moment, a simple truth that you must face. If we depend on others We’ll never find our place” His voice was dripping in bitterness and pain. 

Virgil had tears streaming down his face as he watched his family abandoned Deceit for something he could not control. Was this what Deceit was shielding him from. His own anxiety flared as shadows around them gathered around and gripped at Virgil. 

Deceit’s memory shifts, as he creates a home within the subconscious and slowly begins to collect the Dark Traits and hide them away before the Light Sides find them. Deceits voice holds such tenderness it seemed impossible.

“And as you take that first step, upon a path that’s all your own… You see it all so clearly…”

A memory of Deceit finding Virgil and Patton. Patton’s face reflecting fear as he held a newly formed anxiety in his arms. Deceit looking at Patton with bitterness and held his arms out for anxiety. Patton looking a bit torn before handing him over. Deceits voice soft and low.

“The best way to survive is all alone” 

Virgil watched his own heart breaking as he took in the scene… Patton had just handed him over… Was that why Patton tried harder? Was it guilt and pity that drove Patton to try and make up for his decision. Did they truly not want him around… will they really just get rid of him once he messed up. 

Deceit looked at Virgil sadly and knelt down again cupping Anxiety’s cheek.His thumb rubbing over his cheek wiping tears away. He continued his voice holding a dull morose tone. 

“Open up your eyes and see the world the way it is. We’re among the dark ones.. You were bound by my command” 

Deceit waves his hand and plays all the interactions they sides had before Anxiety became their so called friend. Showing him their true nature. How they only accepted him because Thomas was a wreck without him. They didn’t want Anxiety around. He was just another tool for them. 

“Open up your eyes and behold their wicked lies! It’s time to grow up and be wise! Come now my little one! Open up your eyes!” 

Virgil felt as Deceits seeds of doubt began to bloom inside of him. The shadows around him engulfing him as Deceit yelled once more as a vision of the sides looking at Virgil with hatred once again was pulled up.

“OPEN UP YOUR EYES!!!” 

Deceit watched with bated breath as the shadows over took the young side. He let go of his hold and watched as the younger one collapsed. He stayed silent as the Shadows dissipated. He grinned cruelly. “Hello again my little one… Or should I say Welcome back Anxiety. It’s horrible to see you again.” 

Virgil stood again his eyes glossed over his black hoodie engulfing his body. A look of disinterest on his face. Smudged eye liner under his eyes revealing darker bags. “Deceit… Where have I been?” 

*********************

Back at the mind palace three light sides searched all over for their youngest friend. Logan was the one to come out with Anxiety’s new hoodie he had begun wearing and Roman came back with a note. “Thank you for taking care of my little one Patton. We missed him here in the subconscious. You’ll have him back. I promise” 

Patton’s breath hitched as he recognized the writing, hearing that lying mocking tone in his head “Deceit….”

The three sides looked at one another worriedly… Hoping that their youngest was alright. 

********************


	2. I'm A Dark Side (I'm the Bad Guy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few weeks have passed since the light sides have heard from their young storm cloud. They have been so busy with keeping Thomas safe, that they have not had the time to go search for their friend. One day Thomas experiences an anxiety attack out of the blue. Concerns are risen and Thomas and Sides decide to venture into the subconscious. What do they find?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Guess Who’s going to continue Open Up Your Eyes with more Songs. This swell human. Hahaha I am excited. I am not gonna fix it just yet. It’s gonna continue until I decide that I am satisfied. Will the sides succeed in bringing their friend back or will they all just fall apart?

It had been weeks since the three light sides had seen their storm cloud. It was agonizing for them to walk past to the darker traits room knowing that they couldn’t risk entering the subconscious with out putting Thomas in danger. They tried to hold it together. Thomas was too careless and uncaring to what he was doing. Logan tried to push Thomas into doing things, but his attempts were ignored. Roman was growing more tired and frustrated as Thomas’s mind could not focus, his creations unstable and dangerous. Patton wasn’t much help either, it was as if Thomas being care free kept Patton too calm for the others. 

One day however a darkness over swept the mind palace, shadows gripping onto the conscious mind as everything hit Thomas. All of a sudden Thomas had an anxiety attack. Everything was chaotic, as Thomas’s worry over the unfinished projects he had now left for weeks were hitting him. So many thoughts hit him as he struggled to breath as the stress and dark thoughts took over. All three light sides tried to calm him taking deep breaths much like the ones their storm cloud had shown them. Once Thomas was calm they looked at one another as Thomas spoke.

“What was that? Was that Virgil?” his voice still shaky and his breathing uneven as he finally had clear thoughts. He looked at the three “Where is he? I haven’t seen him in weeks actually?” 

The sides looked at one another before Logan broke the silence “Virgil was taken a few weeks ago Thomas… By Deceit.. We have been waiting to see if Deceit himself would appear, but it appears… something is not quite right” 

Roman nodded along to Logan’s words a deep frown on his face “It is not like Virgil to allow an anxiety attack to slip through his defenses. Even his shadows were gripping onto the walls of the mind palace as if to keep a hold of everything.” he looks at Patton. 

Patton having taken the brunt of the attack as fear had over taken Thomas was catching his breath “They’re responsible for this. They have to be. Virgil must be so scared with them… Who knows what they could be doing. Maybe they’re forcing him to participate again…” he mumbles and looks at them “We have to get Virgil back” Patton looked like he was on the verge of crying. 

Logan looked to Thomas “Normally we would have to wait for you to sleep in order to access the subconscious, but… if were to enter day dream mode… we could possible be able to enter that way.” 

Thomas looked at all of them before he nodded “Alright then, let’s go save Virgil.” 

************************************************************************

It was difficult to place a location as they all sank into the subconscious. They were in a dark area nothing was in sight other than vague outlines of places Thomas had been to, but couldn’t recall. 

“Woah… its so dark here… why is everything… out of focus?” the manifestor asked in a whisper almost afraid something would come out of the dark and attack them. Oh yes Virgil was definitely here. 

Logan cleared his throat as he spoke up “This is the subconscious Thomas, here you hold places that you can recall briefly, but not clearly.” He looks around. “Deceit must have his base somewhere. Keep your eye out for anything that is vivid and out of place” 

Patton keeps close to both Thomas and Roman, everything was frightening and everything felt… just off. The group of four walked for what seems for hours before they stumble across it. A home.. one identical to the one that Thomas resided in outside the mind. 

“This is it” whispers Roman “Do you think Virgil is alright?” all of a sudden the silence was broken by an angry roar and laughter from inside the house. 

“Guys we have to hurry” Thomas exclaimed as he rushed forward the other three holding him back from doing anything reckless.

Roman ran past Thomas and immediately kicked the door in sword in hand. He barged into the home as he froze at the sight before him. His breath stopping as he didn’t comprehend what was happening before him. The others stood by Roman’s sides as they also froze at the scene playing out. 

There in front of them stood Virgil, clad in a black hoodie and deep dark eye shadow lining under his eyes and a blank stare as he held his hand out a dark side struggling in Virgil’s shadows. Other darker traits were staring at the light sides. They stood up as Virgil let go and turned to face them. He rose an eyebrow as he spoke “Light sides? What brings you to the subconscious” his voice distorted and corrupted. He looked at them eyebrows furrowing. 

Patton was the first to speak up his voice shaking as he couldn’t believe the sight before him “Virgil… please kiddo it’s us… Your family” he looked at the people behind Virgil as he felt a bit of anger that Virgil seemed to stand in front of the others almost protectively. 

Virgil blinks and frowns “How do you know that name?” He glares and watches them carefully. “No one should know that name” he growled out. 

“Virgil please! We came to save you?” Thomas shouted from behind the three. He tried to push forward but was held back by Patton. 

“Thomas? You brought your manisfestor here?” He smirked a bit “Are you three insane? Do you know what could happen if he got stuck here?”

Roman grips his sword a bit tighter “Come now Virgil… We’re here to rescue you!” he argued “Just come with us… these dark beings have corrupted you. 

Virgil flicked his hand and the shadows ensnared the four and dragged them in front of Virgil. “The name is Anxiety” he growls out “And saving? What in the hell do you mean?” He looks at them blankly “You hate us. Why would you want to save Thomas’s Anxiety?” he questioned. Behind them the dark sides looked at one another nervously. 

Patton exclaims desperately “Because you’re our friend Virgil! Our Family!” he feels the tears pricking in the corner of his eyes. 

Anxiety pauses before a dark smirk graces his features as he laughed in Patton’s face “Family? Oh god! You think that I- I am- You guys. This is too good. Well sad for you, but” he wipes his eye before losing that smirk his face showing anger and discontent. “Let me put this a way you Idiots understand” he snarks

“I’m not a victim in distress. I’m not your best friend or a frightened ally” 

Anxiety sneers at them as he walks around them his hands out holding them in place standing in front of Roman. 

“I’m not a little bird that needs your help to fly! NOPE! I’M A DARK SIDE!” 

He shouts at them all his distorted voice booming through out the room. He gestures to the dark sides behind them all showing glares and hatred towards the four bound in the room. 

“All these current dark sides that you see. Each of them with shaking knees have submitted to me.” 

He looks back at them getting in Logan’s face blank eyes as he smirks slightly as he says darkly. 

“See I’m not your teammate or a partner in crime, what am I guys?” 

The dark sides behind him smirk as they all responded with glee. 

“He’s a dark side” 

Anxiety pulls up more shadows as Thomas begins to freak out slightly as his anxiety heightens tears forming in his eyes. His eyes locking onto Patton’s who was already crying

“Oh it’s magic to watch Thomas tearing up to cry. Oh it’s thrillin’ to be the villain” 

He smirks as he laughs after he sees Thomas cry his hold on them tightening as he relishes in their betrayal. Behind him yellow eyes watch a smirk of his own gracing snake like features. 

“I’ll destroy your host’s mind and watch all you cry” 

He laughs as his shadows surround the four in front of them his voice distorting even more. 

“Cuz I’m a dark side!” 

Logan’s eyes widened as he sees the yellow tint in Virgil’s eyes “Oh my stars you guys, Deceit didn’t kidnap Virgil to hurt him, he took him to control him!”

Roman gapes seeing Deceits hands force Virgil to cover his ears at Logan’s explanation. Roman struggles more “That’s so despicable!” 

Patton feels anger course through him as the one he considered his son was being manipulated into behaving like this. “NOOO!” 

Deceit snaps his fingers letting Virgil’s hands fall to the sides. Virgil shakes his head and then kneels down next to Patton touching his cheek in a mock comforting gesture his eyes glowing a slight yellow. He stood up holding his hand towards Thomas. 

“Oh isn’t it fantastic? I raise my hand and cast it! Let me just tell you why~ “

He said as he forced more anxiety into Thomas as the sides began to feel his panic rising. 

“I’ve always had an interest to barrenness and weakness, I’ll destroy your progress and I’ll watch him cry” 

His eyes glowed again as he smiled sinisterly at Thomas’s sobbing. He looks to all of the sides crouching down as Deceit moved to stand next to Anxiety, his hand on Anxiety’s back. 

“See being a dark side’s rather fun~” 

He stands up frowning again letting his other hand rise up and watched the shadows thicken. 

“I don’t want your disturbance or your regulations. I will destroy the mind palace soon and bid you bye bye~ You know why? Come on guess!” 

He smirks as the shadows engulf the four slightly the four letting out a defeated response

“Because you’re a dark side” 

He closes his hands as he transports them back to the mind palace the last thing that the four hear is Virgil’s soft voice. 

“Now go…” 

****************************************************

They appeared in the mind palace. It knocked the wind out of them it wasn’t anything like Rising Up or Sinking out. They all quickly rushed to Thomas who was curled up in a ball sobbing, mumbling about minuscule things he had forgotten to do. Regrets he held back. They looked at one another as they calmed Thomas down. Virgil was still there… he was locked within Anxiety. They needed to get him out and they would. They just needed to bring him back here. Back where he belongs. For now, however they had to focus on Thomas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was definitely longer than the last one. Maybe I was too excited. Yikes my anxiety over posting this is kicking in. What shall happen next time? What song will be used? Will Virgil Return? Or is Anxiety here to stay?

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I had this little fic bug on my mind all week and I actually wrote it. But really guys listen to the song. Its so good. I hope this came out okay. Might there be a sequel? I am not sure yet


End file.
